The Ultimate Choice
by Ildera
Summary: It is over. For four years, Duran had fought, both with herself, and with others, to reach this moment in time. And now she was here.


Right, I spent a long time copying dialogue off my computer screen last night just so that I could get this down on paper and make it go away! Hope you like it.  
  
As I said, most of the dialogue, and in fact, the entire concept of BG doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Black Isle. As usual, about the only thing that does belong to me is the name of the protagonist.  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Ultimate Choice  
  
*~*~*  
  
In pain, bleeding from a dozen places, Duran stood over the weakly defiant figure of Amelyssan. The older woman's eyes burned with hatred as the Bhaalspawn girl lifted her axe to deal the final blow. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. With a deep sigh, she cast the heavy weapon away from her, turning to join her friends where they stood to watch the final confrontation.  
  
So, she didn't see the priestess pull a dagger from her boot, pulling back to throw the poisoned blade at Duran's unprotected back. A cry went up from her companions and they rushed forward, too late to save their friend. There was a sudden flash of blue light, coalescing to become the Solar. She reached out her hand and stopped the dagger in mid-flight.  
  
'Enough, Amelyssan,' she said calmly, as the weapon dropped to the floor. 'The gods have decreed; this contest is over.'  
  
The look of rage on the Amelyssan's face was terrible to behold. Despite her horrific injuries, she forced herself to her feet, fighting some unseen force to reach Duran where she stood within the protective circle of her friends.  
  
'No!' she screamed, staggering with a stifled cry of pain. 'I am a god! This is not over 'til I say it is!'  
  
The Solar looked at her with something approaching pity.  
  
'You are no god, priestess of Bhaal,' she informed the furious woman. 'You play with stolen energies that make you immortal, that give you great power . . . but that does not make you a god.'  
  
'No!'  
  
Even in the midst of her pain, it seemed Amelyssan was not prepared to admit defeat.  
  
'The Bhaalspawn has NOT won! I refuse to believe it!'  
  
She fell to her knees with another muffled cry, the blood flowing freely from her wounds. Her eyes burned into Duran's, making the girl glad for the Solar's apparent protection.  
  
'I would die, first!' Amelyssan declared, refusing to accept her situation for what it was.  
  
The Solar glanced between the two women, sensing the terrible pain and violence that both had endured to reach this moment in time. She turned to the priestess.  
  
'But you cannot die, so long as the essences are within you. Even now, however, they struggle to flee your weakened frame. You are defeated, and destiny belongs to the victor.'  
  
A thin rasp escaped the dying woman's throat as she forced words out.  
  
'N . . . no . . .' Yet another agonised cry as she slumped forwards, onto her hands and knees, her eyes fixed in hateful malice on the girl cradled in her lover's arms. 'I . . . I will kill you all!'  
  
The Solar stepped between them, forcing the defeated priestess to look up into her eyes. She spoke sternly, seemingly finished with the woman before her.  
  
'You will do nothing, Amelyssan, but accept your fate.'  
  
As she spoke, the pain became too much for the former priestess of Bhaal, and she fell forward in a dead faint, her chin hitting the floor with a dull crack.  
  
The Solar turned to Duran, who pushed herself out of Anomen's embrace, sensing that something of vital importance was about to take place. She gazed up into the Solar's eyes, and was surprised to find patience and love reflected in the glowing orbs.  
  
'The time that was mentioned has come, godchild. There is a choice before you . . . you have prevailed against all that have assailed you, and now you must decide your fate.'  
  
She reached out to stroke the bewildered girl's face, sending what little magic she had through Duran and her companions, healing the wounds inflicted by the malicious priestess in her attempt to become the Lady of Murder.  
  
'Only one other spawn of the dead god remains . . . the sibling who fought at your side. Her portion of the essence is not large, but she must make a choice.'  
  
Pulled as if by some unknown force, Duran found herself turning to face her younger sister, Imoen, who stood in terrified silence beside her. It was odd to see her garrulous sibling at a loss for words, yet she couldn't blame her. Who wouldn't be, given their circumstances?  
  
'You mean me, don't you?' Imoen murmured, captivated by the Solar's beauty. 'You're talking about the part of me that's . . . the taint. The powers I've developed.'  
  
'Do you intend to keep that essence, godchild?' the Solar questioned her. 'Or will you surrender it to your elder sibling?'  
  
Imoen glanced at Duran, who was speechless, still trying to come to terms with the fact that everything she had fought for would be resolved very soon.  
  
'If I could have gotten rid of it voluntarily, I would have done it a long time ago.'  
  
She shuddered at the thought of the Bhaal essence within her. She had been afraid for so long that she would become like Duran, an Avatar of their deceased father held at bay within a girl's fragile body. She admired her sister for prevailing against the Slayer, but still, leapt at her chance to be rid of Bhaal once and for all.  
  
'Take it,' she said firmly. 'I don't want it. I never wanted it.'  
  
The Solar seemed to smile.  
  
'As you wish, Imoen, so it is done. The only decision that remains, then, belongs to your sibling.'  
  
Suddenly, a great tingling sensation filled Imoen's body. Her skin began to glow green with the essence within her. As she raised awe-filled eyes to Duran, the light shot from her body, striking her sister full in the chest and disappearing. Anomen surged forward, only to be stopped by his lover as she struggled to her feet.  
  
'Don't!' she snapped. 'Don't come any closer, for pity's sake!'  
  
Imoen looked into Duran's eyes, and saw, to her horror, the Slayer looking out. As she watched, backing away in fear, as her sister fought with the Avatar within.  
  
Duran could feel the darkness of the Slayer begin to overwhelm her as Imoen's essence melted into her own, giving the evil within extra strength with which to fight her defences against it. She knew this feeling well enough, had been on guard for it since the creature had attacked the ones she held most dear. Slowly, painfully, she regained control of her body, forcing the Slayer back to its resting place within her soul. She opened haunted eyes that were most definitely hers, and was met with relieved grins from her companions.  
  
The Solar looked on, impressed by the godchild's resilience and strength.  
  
'The vast majority of the soul essences of the children of Bhaal, Lord of Murder, now belong to you, and you alone,' she told Duran, watching as the import of her words sank in. 'You must decide what to do with this power . . . be wise, the decision is irrevocable.'  
  
Duran suddenly grew suspicious, glancing at her friends for reassurance.  
  
'Why?' she asked warily. 'What's going to happen to me?'  
  
The Solar sighed, stepping closer to calm the frightened girl.  
  
'There are consequences with all decisions. This one, however, is unique in its scope. I will attempt to explain it as best I can.  
  
'First, you may choose to surrender the essence which remains with you. It shall be given to Amelyssan . . . and her soul, with all the essence it contains, shall be destroyed.'  
  
Duran gasped, drawing back away from the Solar. She knew what it was to live without a soul, but could not imagine the pain and torment of that soul's destruction. She couldn't agree to such an action, not even for Amelyssan's crimes.  
  
'You may think this is brutal, but Amelyssan has welded the essence to her own soul, foolishly, and there is no other way. The price of ambition is always high,' the Solar sighed, seemingly lost in her memories for a moment.  
  
'Surrendering the essence will allow the gods to remove its evil taint and hide it well within the halls of Mount Celestial, forever preventing it from soiling further souls. You, Bhaalspawn, would be made a mortal . . . free to continue your life with a destiny of your own choosing. The manipulations of gods will no longer be your concern and your soul will be untainted.'  
  
Duran fell silent, digesting this as quickly as she could. She knew that to hurry such a decision could be disastrous, preferring to take her time as she thought it through.  
  
'And my other choice?' she asked finally, curious to know what other option was available to her.  
  
'Once Amelyssan's soul is destroyed and the essence released, you may accept it into yourself, if you want it, and the Throne of Bhaal will be yours to command.'  
  
A warning note crept into the Solar's voice.  
  
'The taint of evil within the totality of Bhaal's essence is great . . . greater than anything you have ever known. It remains to be seen whether you will resist this evil, or embrace it. Regardless, you will receive new enemies from amongst the gods . . . surely Cyric, who usurped your sire's role at the edict of Ao the Overfather, would gain an interest in your powers.  
  
'Your future is unwritten, but once chosen, the gods will know that it will be of significance to the universe. You will have few allies, and your trials will not be over soon. The choice is difficult, but these are your two options, Bhaalspawn. This is where your destiny is realised, and your future begins.'  
  
Duran was shaking her head, a stricken look on her pretty features.  
  
'You can't just expect me to make a decision like that!' she snapped her fingers. 'That's asking too much.'  
  
The Solar nodded, seeing the troubles growing in the young woman's heart.  
  
'Then I give you until the suns sets across Faerun, godchild,' she conceded. 'You must come to a decision by then.'  
  
With that, she disappeared, taking Amelyssan's broken body with her.  
  
Duran stood, stock still, frighteningly aware of the terrifyingly short amount of time she had to make a decision that would affect the rest of her life. She glanced up, and found her companions watching her warily. Even Minsc had fallen silent, his friendly eyes soft and full of compassion as they stared at her.  
  
She shook her head abruptly, feeling lost and alone. Stumbling away from them, she muttered,  
  
'I . . . need some time to think.'  
  
They glanced at one another, afraid for the girl who had touched them so deeply. This decision could tear her apart. They knew that each of them must say what needed to be said, and then to leave her to her choice, but none of them wanted to begin the awful process of saying their farewells, in case it really was goodbye.  
  
Duran stumbled away, fighting to hold back tears. Why her? Why did everything have to happen to her? Unseeing, she fell to her knees at the edge of the platform, gazing out at the stars that filled the Abyssal realm. Her body shuddered with the sobs that forced their way out, wracking her fragile body mercilessly.  
  
Slowly, she became aware of someone standing nearby. Glancing up, she saw Jan Jansen, the gnome thief she'd picked up in Athkatla, smiling mistily out at the stars. He caught her watching him, and sat beside her with a great sigh.  
  
'Well, you know,' he began, settling next to his young friend with ease, 'it's funny that this situation should come up. It's not something I like to think about much, but I spent a whole year as a god back in '03.'  
  
Duran blinked, not sure if she'd heard him properly.  
  
'Oh, I know what you're thinking . . . why only a year? It's a touching and involved tale, but I'm happy to shed some light on it if it helps with your predicament.'  
  
An incredulous smile broke slowly across the girl's face as she stared in amused wonder at her small friend.  
  
'This I've got to hear,' she said, turning to face him.  
  
Jan smiled, pleasantly surprised.  
  
'It's nice to hear you eager, for once. It's not every day a gnome finds himself in the middle of the Abyss, fighting Avatars and talking to Solars, you know. I haven't done that for at least a year now . . . though to be honest, last time was only in the company of Aunt Patty, and we all know what a pushover her Larry was . . . and it's nice to see that my tribulations in this party are recognised.'  
  
With that, he launched into a long, involved, and highly elaborated, account of when he was mistaken for Bane's avatar by Banite cultists during the Time of Troubles. According to Jan, he was doing so well that Ao, the Overfather, offered him Bhaal's vacant position as Lord of Murder. It seemed that being a god wasn't really Jan's cup of tea, and he gladly handed the job to Cyric, returning to his turnip farm and family.  
  
'Anyhow,' he concluded, 'I hope all my experience has been of some help. Ummm . . . feel free to accept other opinions.'  
  
Duran was staring at him, unsure whether to laugh or cry. He looked distinctly uneasy.  
  
'No need to stare, now. I'll . . . I'll just move on.'  
  
He rose and ambled off, leaving Duran to stare out at the stars again, her mood considerably brighter. She laughed quietly, tugging at the laces on her boots.  
  
'If even half of that's true, maybe I should become a god just to repair the damage,' she wondered out loud, unaware that she was not alone.  
  
Minsc knelt beside her, his big honest face creased in worry and regret.  
  
'No!' he said softly. 'Say it is not so! We will no longer fight evil together?'  
  
He sighed, clasping her shoulder in a gesture of deep sorrow.  
  
'Boo will miss you, Duran. Forever shall we hang our heads in sadness in remembrance of our great butt-kicking friend.'  
  
He leant back, following her gaze out across the stars.  
  
'Boo and I will say we knew the hero Duran. And people will, of course, not believe us. And maybe they will look at us even more strangely than they do now. Or maybe not.'  
  
He sighed, deeply upset at the imminent loss of his young friend and left Duran to her thoughts, moving back to sit with the others as they contemplated a possible future without the bard by their side.  
  
Anomen's eyes were fixed on his lover, his thoughts on the times they had shared. He knew that her decision was a hard one, and his heart ached for the pain that she must feel. Glancing about, he saw that he was the one expected to go to her now, but he couldn't bring himself to move. There was so much he had to say, yet didn't know how.  
  
Imoen exchanged a glance with Jaheira, fully aware of the paladin's internal struggle. If she really thought about it, his was the hardest burden to bear. Shrugging, she smiled at them, squaring her shoulders as she moved to sit with Duran.  
  
She couldn't speak, wrapping her arms around the girl who had first been her friend, and finally her sister, who had fought so long and so hard to retrieve her from Irenicus. Duran had been there for her through the best and worst of times, she couldn't imagine a world without her.  
  
When she pulled back, Imoen was shocked to see tears in Duran's eyes. Feeling her own tears pricking at her eyelids, she drew in a deep breath.  
  
'So it's finally come to this, has it? After all we've been through, right from Candlekeep and Baldur's Gate, through Irenicus and Bodhi and all their plans . . .'  
  
She gave a quiet snort of laughter.  
  
'I wonder what Gorion would say now?'  
  
Duran smiled through her pain, hearing again the voice of her beloved foster-father as he talked her remorselessly through history and prophecy that she never thought she would have to face. She owed so much to him, and wished that he could have lived to see her come so far. Imoen leant her head on Duran's shoulder, keeping her arms about her sister.  
  
'Me . . . I'll miss you, if you go.'  
  
A lump suddenly leapt into the young bard's throat, and she hugged her sister tighter, feeling as though she was being pulled apart.  
  
'You're more than a sister to me,' Imoen whispered, her brown eyes wet with tears. 'I owe you everything. But who wouldn't want to see the planes?'  
  
She pulled back, and Duran could see nothing but affection and understanding in her eyes. Imoen kissed her sister's forehead gently, standing and gazing out across the Abyss.  
  
'Who wouldn't want to see this through to the proper end?' she mused, before slowly dragging leaden feet back to where the others waited, her heart heavy with grief. Duran's stifled sobs melted into the darkness at her back as she knelt with the others, for once grateful when Minsc offered to let Boo cuddle her.  
  
Jaheira ran a gentle hand over her hair, sensing the deep sorrow that permeated the usually carefree mage. She sighed, knowing what she had to do, and hating every moment. Duran had become like a sister to her, helping her through some terrible times, turning to her for comfort and advice. And this could be the last time she would be able to offer her wisdom to the Bhaalspawn who had changed her life so dramatically from the moment they laid eyes on her at the Friendly Arm.  
  
She laid a hand on Duran's shoulder, feeling the girl force her sadness beneath the surface. She smiled regretfully.  
  
'It seems my promise to Gorion is at last at an end,' she said quietly, kneeling behind the stricken girl. She sensed that her decision was almost made, almost certain that this was the last she would see of her young friend. 'It will be . . . difficult to watch you move on to a higher state of being, if that is where you choose to go.'  
  
She laughed bitterly, lifting Duran's chin to look into distraught blue eyes.  
  
'But you hardly need my guidance any longer.'  
  
With a low cry, Duran threw herself forward, into the elven druid's arms. Jaheira felt her heart begin to break at the sight of the usually strong girl sobbing helplessly into her shoulder. She held the bard as tight as she dared, letting her cry.  
  
'Please, Jaheira,' Duran sobbed, almost incoherent with grief, 'help me.'  
  
Fighting back tears of her own, Jaheira pulled away, brushing dark hair from the girl's face gently.  
  
'I can only pray that you make the decision that is right for you, Duran,' she sighed. 'Even Gorion would ask no less of you.'  
  
She stood abruptly, unable to cope with the overwhelming display of emotion, and walked away, her heart aching for the girl. In her mind she could still see her, barely more than a child, frightened and lost, in the corner of the inn, timidly asking for Khalid. Her throat suddenly constricted as she thought of her dead husband. He had helped the child in the Friendly Arm become the woman who had saved their lives on more than one occasion. He would be proud and saddened to see her at such a terrible point in her life. Suddenly Jaheira froze, as a thought occurred to her.  
  
'If I was in the same position, I would want Khalid's advice.'  
  
Her mind made up, she steered herself around the little group, to stand beside Anomen. He didn't acknowledge her presence.  
  
'We have all had our say,' she told him. 'And she . . . she needs you, Anomen.'  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'I will not be the one to hold her back from her destiny.'  
  
Jaheira smiled faintly, hearing the echoes of her own fears in his words.  
  
'No one will. You know Duran almost as well as I do. Whatever decision she makes will be hers, no one else's. No matter how painful the choice, if she feels it is the right thing to do, she will do it.'  
  
He didn't answer, but Jaheira could feel him steeling himself as preparation to face the woman he loved.  
  
'I have not seen her cry since the day she discovered the truth about herself. She has never let her fears overtake her so much since then. But now . . . for the first time in my life, I was the one holding and comforting. She needs you, Anomen. Even if all you do is hold her, it will be enough.'  
  
He sighed, suddenly turning to face the elf. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He began grappling with the straps on his armour.  
  
'Help me get this off,' he said, through clenched teeth, heaving his breastplate onto the ground.  
  
'Why?' she asked, coming forward to help him.  
  
'I can hardly hold her in full plate armour, now, can I?' he said, forcing a smile as the familiar weight was removed.  
  
Duran stared out at the cold, unfeeling stars, unable to stop the flow of tears. Her tiny frame shook with the sobs, draining her of what little energy she had left. Warm hands gripped her shoulders, turning her about. She gazed up into Anomen's eyes, and collapsed against his chest, letting him see her hurt and fear. He held her tightly, his chest constricting with every cry that escaped her lips.  
  
Slowly he knelt, until they sat, entwined in each other's embrace. His hand played with her fingers, lingering over the ring he had given her only days before as a sign of his unending love for her. Her sobs died away slowly, into sniffles that still shook her but with less violence than before.  
  
For a long time, they just sat together in silence, each lost in thought as they contemplated the Abyss before them.  
  
'The time that I have always feared is coming to pass,' Anomen said softly, his voice low with sorrow. 'Your birthright catches up with you, my lady, and I may lose you forever, as a result. Do . . . do you know what you will do?'  
  
She turned in his arms, casting once brilliant blue eyes upwards to burn into his own, searing his soul with the emotion within. A small hand moved up to cup his cheek, her fingers moving lightly, lovingly, across his skin.  
  
'I don't want to lose you, Anomen,' she murmured. 'I love you.'  
  
His breath caught in his throat at hearing the beloved words tumble from her lips, even in the midst of her pain and grief. He pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her arms tighten convulsively about him.  
  
'I cannot lie, my love. I desperately wish that you would refuse the power of your sire's blood. To carve a new destiny free of his shroud would be a glorious thing, indeed!'  
  
A quiet sob escaped her, echoed as his own emotions fought to be released.  
  
'But I won't fool myself into thinking that I am the only reason you would give up such a future.'  
  
Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he gave up trying to suppress the sorrow building inside him.  
  
'You have been there for me on many occasions, helping me deal with my father and gain entrance into the Order . . .'  
  
He forced a smile as she wiped his tears away with shaking hands, catching them and kissing each finger in an unconscious echo of the first night they had lain together. Duran felt the familiar jolt as his lips caressed her skin, reminding her of how much her heart longed for him.  
  
'I doubt I was very easy to put up with,' he whispered, 'and yet you did not abandon me. I cannot ask you to give up anything for me . . . I barely feel worthy of you, my love. You are magnificent beyond measure.'  
  
Duran couldn't bear the direction his words were heading, pressing her lips against his to stem the flow of bitter regret. Anomen felt himself caught up in the tender touch, feeling her hands grip his shoulders as he pulled her closer, exploring her mouth with uncharacteristic gentleness. He pulled away, slightly out of breath, to enfold her in a close embrace, resting his cheek on her black curls.  
  
'If you . . . if you do decide to stay a mortal, all I can do is pledge my undying love. All you wish shall be yours, but most importantly, we will be together. And should you decide to leave, then I will let you go. It may be painful, but I will be overjoyed to know that my love has achieved such greatness . . .'  
  
His voice faltered at the thought of never seeing her again, never holding in his arms. She looked up, her breath hot on his cheeks as he pulled himself together.  
  
'And,' he said softly, dropping the lightest of kisses on her lips, 'I will remember you always.'  
  
Before she could answer, blue light suffused the air around them, and the Solar reappeared, Amelyssan's unconscious figure beside her. Duran felt herself tense, suddenly unsure of her decision. She moved towards the Solar, feeling her friends fall in to gather behind her. With a sharp pang, she realised Anomen had left her side, choosing to stand with Jaheira. His eyes bore into hers with unquestioning sorrow.  
  
'The time has come to make your choice, Bhaalspawn,' the Solar told her. 'What is your wish?'  
  
Duran looked around at her companions. Jan, the gnome with a story for every occasion. Her lips twitched as she remembered his comforting words of advice, forcing back the laugh that rose in her throat. Minsc, the Rasheman ranger with a hamster and a heart of gold. He had said he would miss her, and she realised with a painful jolt that the feeling would be mutual. Imoen, the sister she never would have guessed she had. Her best and most trusted friend, even from the age of five years old. Jaheira, the elven druid who had lost everything to guide her to this point. Her usually harsh eyes shone suspiciously bright as she returned the gaze. Duran looked up at Anomen, and knew, beyond any shadow of any doubt, that she had made her decision.  
  
She looked the Solar straight in the eye, taking a deep breath.  
  
'I do not want the essence of Bhaal,' she said firmly, feeling a great weight lift from her as her companions gasped in astonishment. 'Do what you will with it . . . I want to remain mortal.'  
  
The Solar smiled, giving Duran the impression that she approved of her choice.  
  
'Then you shall begin life anew, mortal, without the taint of your sire upon your soul . . . and the essence of shall forever be hidden.'  
  
She stepped forward, tucking an errant strand of hair behind the girl's ear.  
  
'You have done well, and freedom shall be your reward.'  
  
As she stepped back, there was a squeal from behind them, and Duran was knocked sideways as Imoen threw herself at her sister. Laughing in joyous relief, the two girls embraced, unashamed to show their closeness before all present.  
  
'So you're going to stay a mortal? Wow! After all that, we're going to end up on the road again. Must feel good, though, to have your own future ahead of you, no?'  
  
Imoen's face lit up as a thought occurred to her.  
  
'It'll be the first time we'll be able to pick our own path since we left Candlekeep! I can't wait!'  
  
Duran was dragged into their group, passed from hand to hand as her companions rejoiced in her decision. She found herself in the arms of her lover, whose incredulous expression still had not dissipated.  
  
'You will remain, my love?' he asked, unable to quite believe it.  
  
Duran nodded, laughing at the ridiculous grin that spread across her paladin's face as her choice finally sank in. With a low cry of joy, he pulled her close, kissing her face and hair.  
  
'Nothing . . . nothing could make me happier!' he declared, pressing his forehead against hers.  
  
Their friends looked on, glad to see them so completely at ease with their love.  
  
'You will be free of your dark taint, and both of us will be free to live our future together! Oh, joyous day!'  
  
He lifted her into the air, spinning around as her peals of silvery laughter filled the Abyss. Lowering her to her feet once more, Anomen captured her lips in the sweetest of kisses, tenderly showing her what he could not say.  
  
The Solar waited patiently for their attention to return to her, seeing the joy on each face and knowing that the godchild had made the right choice.  
  
'Your decision has been made, godchild,' she confirmed, stepping back to reveal the source, glowing and swirling violently. 'Now the act must be carried out . . . prepare yourself!'  
  
Duran's skin began to glow the way Imoen's had before, but unlike her sister, the Slayer fought against the bonds that were dragging it slowly from its host. It made one last desperate attempt to take her over, ripping into her mind with ruthless severity. An agonised scream erupted from her throat, the world around her growing dim as the Slayer fought to take her with it. Then, with frightening suddenness, the light shot from Duran's body, slamming into the source. She fell backwards into Anomen's arms as the world went black.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She woke slowly, revelling in the oddly unfamiliar feel of a mattress and bedsheets. Eyes still closed, Duran realised that she was wearing a nightgown, wondering briefly where her clothes were before dismissing the worry from her mind. Wherever she was, they apparently didn't want to kill her.  
  
Blinking slightly in the sunlight, she opened her eyes to find Anomen lying beside her, his brown eyes haunted with worry for her. She smiled lazily at him, seeing the concern flee, leaving only love. He stroked her face gently, kissing her forehead as she glanced around the strangely familiar room.  
  
'Where are we?' she asked, nestling closer to him as his arms tightened around her.  
  
Anomen chuckled, seeing the confused recognition on his love's face.  
  
'Candlekeep,' he told her.  
  
Duran gazed, unseeing, at the ceiling as memories, both happy and sad, flooded her mind.  
  
'Back where it all began,' she murmured, knowing now why she felt so safe.  
  
This was where she had begun her journey, where she had grown under the safety of Gorion's parenthood. Where she had met Imoen, and formed a bond that would last their lifetimes.  
  
She turned her head to gaze into Anomen's eyes.  
  
'It's over, isn't it?' she whispered.  
  
He smiled softly, running a finger down her cheek, still rosy with sleep.  
  
'Yes, my love,' he murmured, leaning down to kiss her. 'It's over.'  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
